User talk:Locano
Greetings, Locano! Your page looks very nice. :) Welcome to EQ2i, and I look forward to seeing your contributions here. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) 17:06, 18 February 2007 (CET) (aka Tytania) Welcome to EQ2i. Looks like you're not far from me geographically. Looking forward to your contributions here at EQ2i as well. --Kodia 01:53, 19 February 2007 (CET) (PS: Hope you're ok after the car accident.) Thanks for the advice I am a bit new to all of this so anything you can sugest to help would be great! If I mess something up but I am on the right track feel free to fix it or tell me how to fix it.By the by how would I use a sub template as in the Thumbnail for the JPEG files in the items section? --Oldausgh Wynter (talk/ ) Thank you again for taking the time to advise me in the ways of Wiki--Warden Oldsaugh Wynter of Befallen (talk/ ) 06:02, 28 March 2007 (CEST) Cool it works great!! May I copy? Love your user page. May I use your template? Luna March 26, 2007 :Oh sure. Knock yourself out :) And if you're looking for how to make a signature like the one I have, I've postd the instructions below. Let me know if you have any questions --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ ) 21:29, 26 March 2007 (CEST) :Go to your page, and in the Nickname field type in what you want your signature to be. For example, mine is Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ ). Then, be sure to click the Raw Signatures box, and click Save at the bottom. Then, when you want it to show up on a page, all you have to type is --~~~~ and when you save, your signature will appear! It's amazing! It's great! thank you very much. and I'm off to update my user page, thanks! *tests* --Luna-Sea talk/ 00:09, 27 March 2007 (CEST) :It looks like you forgot to switch the talk link to your username. Be sure to do that, or you'll be sending people to my talk page! lol --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 02:29, 27 March 2007 (CEST) Blushes bright red and hopes that changed it. lol. --Luna talk/ 23:05, 27 March 2007 (CEST) :BTW, if you want to sign something, without the date and time, use three tildes instead of 4! :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 23:28, 27 March 2007 (CEST) o thanks, i really shouldnt wiki in an uncaffeinated state --Uberfuzzy 15:24, 2 April 2007 (CEST) :I've made much worse mistakes, hehe --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 15:25, 2 April 2007 (CEST) Grats! Congrats on 68! 2 more to go and YOU WIN THE GAME! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 17:54, 3 April 2007 (CEST) :Haha! Thanks! And what's my prize for winning the game? --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 06:21, 4 April 2007 (CEST) capCheck and CapCheck Both actually call the same template. Just in case you didn't know.--Kodia 05:52, 9 April 2007 (CEST) :Yeah, I tested it. I just figured it would be best to keep consistency. --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 13:16, 9 April 2007 (CEST) ItemInformation pics A thought just occurred to me. What would you think if I made iname2 show automatically if the item is House Item? I could default it to PAGENAME (visible).jpg --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 05:18, 11 April 2007 (CEST) ::That would be great! --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 06:14, 11 April 2007 (CEST) Bathrobe Pictures Hi there. I just noticed you started to post some of the visible robe graphics (e.g., Pani's from CMM). I don't know if your toon has a collection of robes, but have you thought about putting together a Robe page similar to the Gi page? Rijacki has her closet online in a similar fashion. It's something I've been thinking about doing at some point in the future too but I thought I'd point it out to you if you were casting about for something to do. :)--Kodia 18:23, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :Omg, I know a Rijacki... who's an Alchemist... I bet that's her site, lol. Anyway, I wasn't planning on putting together a Robe page. I just like to add graphics of how things look whenever I can. I can get it started, though, but feel free to contribute to it too. I have about 700 screenshots (maybe 800 now) to go through still on my computer, so I have plenty to keep me busy, hehe :) --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 15:42, 11 August 2007 (UTC) ::If we're going to add the images to the category too, should we rename them so they look prettier? I just used the name that I saved the file on my computer, not caring since it wasn't going to be visible to anyone except those editing the page. Is it possible to move the image? Or do I need to upload it under a new name and you delete the old one? --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 16:02, 11 August 2007 (UTC) lnky http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?topic_id=347050 http://ironfingers.outlands.com/craftgear.htm removing fields form templates please do NOT remove fields from the pages! removing idesc, iname2 and idesc2 means that a fairly new user may have NO idea how to add an extra pic or change the pic description. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/contribs/my templates) 06:16, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :Bah. Can I at least remove idesc, though? Otherwise the subtitle doesn't show up automatically for the image of the examine window --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 06:20, 24 August 2007 (UTC) ::you sure about that? i fixed that a couple days ago, it should properly use the "PAGENAME" for idesc and "PAGENAME (Equipped)" for idesc2 if they are present and blank (like it should have worked, not just when you deleted the line). --UberFuzzy 07:46, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, if you fixed it then I don't know. It's just been that way ever since I started editting so I always delete the idesc line as a habit. If it works now, though, I'll stop. --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 16:38, 24 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Ok, it does work now. I'll stop deleting. --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 16:42, 24 August 2007 (UTC) equip info hp->health is now complete --Uberfuzzy 08:22, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :ossum --Sage Locano Aredium (talk/contribs) 16:29, 23 December 2007 (UTC)